


Star-light, Star-bright

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Silly, sometimes I'm just too literal-minded for my own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've received odd gifts from clients before, but nothing like this. Written for JWP #18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-light, Star-bright

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: References another story of mine, [There's No Place](http://archiveofourown.org/works/503543), but you don't have to read that to understand this (probably). Vague attempts to sound like I know what I'm talking about when it comes to scientific naming practices and modern astronomy, with huge liberties taken. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.
> 
> JWP #18: Honored With a Star. A character earns or is awarded some honor. What the award is, and why, is of course up to you - as is the recipient.

John had to give their clients credit. It was, without doubt, the _oddest_ gift they’d ever been given at the successful conclusion of a case. And that included the geeks who’d gifted them with DVDs of American sci-fi and fantasy shows, including the one with the spaceship crew robbing a steam-train. That had been odd, and oddly enjoyable, but this?  
  
Then again, maybe it was only to be expected when your ‘client’ was actually an international union of astronomers.  
  
He stared again at the highly-ornamented paper certificate and the attached image. The image that seemed to only show one blurry, glowing object, but according to the paper, was actually two. Both formerly known as _SDSSp_ and a string of letters and numbers.  
  
But he had no trouble at all understanding their new names. _Sherlock Holmes_ and _John Watson_. A binary star pair, named after them.  
  
“Can they do this?” he asked, more wondering out loud than actually expecting an answer.  
  
He got one, though. “Obviously.”  Despite the apparently caustic reply, however, John rather thought he heard more bemused satisfaction in his tone than anything else.  
  
And when Sherlock made no objection to John hanging the framed photograph on his sitting-room wall, John was sure of it.  
  
Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, burning bright, forever circling each other in the celestial blackness.


End file.
